The Houseguests
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: While the Kuno estate is getting fumigated, where will the siblings stay? How about at the Tendos? Sequel to Yin and Yang. COMPLETE.
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½. I want to point out a couple of things about this story and this chapter. First, if you haven't read Yin and Yang, I suggest you do so now as this story is a sequel. Next, this story won't be listed as chapters but rather as parts. Last, in the flashback below, thoughts will be put in single quotes so that it'll be easy to see which are thoughts and which are not.**

Part One

"Fumigate?! Where are we supposed to go brother dear?"

Kuno sighed. He couldn't blame his sister for worrying about where to go. He wasn't concerned about himself. He had already asked and received permission to stay at the Tendos. Sasuke had already packed their bags and Kuno was pleased to see his sword laying on top of his bag.

"Surely, one of your classmates will allow you to stay with them, sister."

"Is that what you're doing?"

"Exactly. Nabiki Tendo has allowed me to stay at her house." In truth, Kuno invited himself to the Tendos. Akane and Nabiki both knew about his curse now. He could still recall that day after his fight with Ranma:

" _Nabiki Tendo, let us date today," Kuno stated to her at lunch._

 _"Sure, Kuno baby. Whatever you say," Nabiki replied in her flat monotone._

 _Thrilled that she agreed, he returned to his seat. It was only when he was seated did he realize that he hadn't said where they were going and he certainly didn't know, either._

 _'Perhaps she knows where she wants to go.'_

 _"Akane, Ranma. Hold on a second," Nabiki called after school._

 _"Sure Nabiki," Akane answered. "What is it?"_

 _"Oh, I just wanted to know where you two were going on your date."_

 _"It's not a date. We both just happen to be going to the same place."_

 _"Fine. Not a date. Still, where are you going?"_

 _"Oh, just to that ramen shop near home," Ranma answered. "Why are you askin'?"_

 _"Oh, no reason. Just curious." Nabiki walked away to look for Kuno, leaving two confused teenagers behind her._

 _"So, Nabiki Tendo, any thoughts as to where we should go?"_

 _Nabiki smiled. "You're in luck Kuno baby. I know exactly where I want to go."_

 _Kuno felt happy as they headed for their destination. He had been looking for something normal to do and this date was perfect. After all the insanity he had recently, normal was just fine. Oh, he had had dates before- sort of. He remembered using a wish-granting sword to get a date with Ranma-chan._

 _'I still can't believe how dense I had been for not realizing that Ranma was boy and girl. Then again, what normal person would think such a thing?'_

 _"Kuno baby, where're you going? We're here."_

 _The teen stopped and turned around. Nabiki was right. She had stopped outside the ramen shop and he had still been walking. He headed back to her._

 _"My apologies. I was preoccupied."_

 _"With what?"_

 _"Nothing of importance." He slid open the door, allowed Nabiki in first, and then followed suite._

 _"Akane! Ranma! What a coincidence," Nabiki exclaimed._

 _Kuno froze at Nabiki's words. He swept the room until he spotted the two of them near the back. He gave Nabiki a suspicious look as they took seats with their schoolmates. Was it possible Nabiki knew Akane and Ranma would be here and deliberately chose to come here? If the looks on the others' faces were any indication, the answer was yes._

 _"This is what you were up to," Ranma said angrily, jabbing a finger at her. "You wanted this to be a group outing."_

 _"Who? Moi?" Nabiki was the picture of innocence. "Whatever gave you that idea?"_

 _"You've done worse and we both know it!"_

 _Kuno watched the exchange, feeling foolish. He had let Nabiki manipulate him into coming here. Ranma's accusation had confirmed it. Yet, a cunning girlfriend, maybe a fiancée, could prove profitable. The girl knew how to make money, after all._

 _Nabiki calmly sat down. "Now, Kuno baby, I think I would like to start with…"_

 _About an hour and a half later, the quartet left the shop and headed for the Tendos. Nabiki had asked Kuno to escort her home. He agreed to, but he wasn't sure why he said yes. There was silence as they walked. No one had anything to say until they stood outside the front gates._

 _"This is where we part ways, my dear Nabiki. Until tomorrow."_

 _"Yeah. See you tomorrow."_

 _Kuno nodded and turned to leave when a delivery truck drove past, its tires hitting a puddle and splashing Kuno, Ranma, and the two girls._

 _Kuno's eyes widened at the water coming at him. Even with his improved speed, he couldn't avoid all of it. Not that it mattered: He was frozen with horror. The water crashed over him and when it had settled, he was a girl again and Akane and Nabiki were staring at her, speechless._

 _Ranma felt his body changing to his female one, but that didn't concern her. The water had hit Kuno too! Akane and Nabiki were going to see her change, too. 'So much for keeping it a secret,' she thought._

 _Nabiki felt her damp uniform against her skin and was glad they were home. Her second concern was that Ranma was a girl now and Kuno was sure to hug her. That would earn him a punch or kick that would send him flying home. 'At least we finished our date,' she thought._

 _Kuno hadn't moved and when Nabiki looked, she saw a blonde girl about Kodachi's and her height wearing Kuno's school uniform. Accustomed to Ranma's changes, it didn't take her long to realize that the girl_ _was_ _Kuno!_

 _"So, Kuno baby," she said, breaking the silence that had fallen over the scene. "Since when could you change into a girl?"_

 _"It happened in China," she answered._

 _"Yeah and in the same way that it happened to me," Ranma added._

 _"Wait," Akane cut in. She looked back and forth between the two half-girls before focusing on Ranma. "How did you find out?"_

 _"It rained just as we were starting our fight yesterday."_

 _"And you laughed when you saw me," Kuno interjected._

 _"Yeah, I did," Ranma admitted. "I shouldn't have, but seeing you become a girl was funny."_

Kuno was brought back to the present by his sister's voice.

"Staying with the Tendos? Under the same roof as my darling Ranma? Not without me there, brother. I too shall stay there."

Kuno didn't bother to tell Kodachi about Ranma's curse, mostly because he had promised not to tell. He also had a feeling she would think he was lying if he told.

Kodachi snatched up her bag and took off down the street declaring, "I'm coming Ranma sweetums!"

Kuno shook his head before grabbing his own bag and his sword and following in his sister's wake.

"What!? Kuno's staying here?" Ranma-chan exclaimed.

"Uh-huh," Nabiki answered. "Kuno baby's estate is being fumigated and he asked to stay here."

 _It's a good thing he knows of my curse,_ she thought. _He won't be chasing me. It's also good that Kodachi's not staying here too._

Suddenly the dining area door slid open to reveal both Kuno siblings on the other side. Kodachi's gaze landed on Ranma and her eyes narrowed.

"You! You vile girl!" The gymnast pulled out her ribbon and snapped it toward the redhead with the intention of strangling her. It got halfway to its target when it suddenly got wrapped around the wooden blade of Kuno's sword.

"Leave her alone," he said.

"Why defend her, brother?"

"I may not love her anymore, but I will not permit you to assault her. In fact, you will not assault any of our gracious hosts during our stay." Kuno thought of Akane as he said this. Yes, he didn't love her, either, but he considered her a friend. Plus she was Nabiki's sister and could be his future sister-in-law.

"As you wish, brother," Kodachi replied, a sour look gracing her face.

Several minutes later, Kuno padded downstairs, sword in hand. He stepped out into the backyard and began his kendo exercises. He took in the Tendos backyard while he practiced. Yes, he had seen it several times before, but now he seemed to be seeing it in a different light and the fish pond in particular. It had seemed small about two months ago, but now it seemed larger to him. That was most likely because of his curse. He had no desire to fall in it and expose his secret. He silently vowed that he would watch his step while in the backyard from now on.

"Hey, Kuno!"

He turned to see Ranma-chan approaching him. _What does she want? More importantly, why hasn't she changed back to a guy?_

Out loud, he said, "What is it, Saotome?"

"I just wanted to know why you stopped your sister from attacking."

"I did it because I am the only one who will defeat you. I didn't save you because we share a common ground."

"Well, I knew that."

"Speaking of which, why are you still a girl?"

"One, I don't want your sister hanging all over me and two, our hot water heater's broken right now."

Kuno paled. "B-broken?"

"Yeah, that's right. I suggest you be careful or you'll end up spending your entire stay as a girl."

"I have no need of your suggestions."

"No, of course you don't," Ranma answered, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"Are you asking for a fight?"

"Bring it on!"

Ranma struck a fighting pose as Kuno charged at her. Neither one gave any thought to how strange the scene would look to Kasumi or the two fathers. They were only concerned with fighting each other until one of them lost.

Kuno lashed out with his sword with lightning fast strikes. Ranma dodged the strikes faster than Kuno would have believed possible. Of course, since Ranma was a girl, her speed had increased. At that thought, he glanced down quickly at Ranma's legs. Yes, that was it!

His sword still moving quickly, he angled it down and struck his opponent's legs. Ranma fell on her back, surprised by the sudden change in strategy.

"Ranma Saotome, victory is mine!" Kuno yelled, swinging his sword in a downward arc toward Ranma's head.

"Not yet it ain't, pal," Ranma retorted. She caught the blade in her hands and then pushed Kuno backwards with her legs. Kuno lost his grip on his sword, flew through the air, and to his horror, landed in the pond.

"Kuno!" Ranma cried out, leaping into the water to help Kuno to the surface. She only hoped that no one had seen the entire scene.

Both girls surfaced and Kuno lost no time in slapping Ranma's cheek. "You idiot!" she yelled. "Are you satisfied now?"

Before Ranma could answer, they heard Kasumi say, "Oh, my." They looked up to see Kasumi and Misters Tendo and Saotome staring at them, dumbfounded.

Kuno groaned inwardly. Her secret was out.


	2. Part 2

**After looking the story over, I see that there are four parts to it. So, here's part two.**

Part Two

Kuno glared at Ranma as Kasumi poured hot water from a tea kettle on them. Once they had changed, he snapped, "Did it not occur to you to heat the water over a fire?"

"Why bother? I'll get splashed with cold water again. That's why I stay a girl when at home and not go running for hot water."

"So," Genma cut in. "You went to Jusenkyo and fell in The Spring of Drowned Girl, didn't you?"

"Obviously, I did. I was unaware of how dangerous that place was."

"I think you and Ranma were lucky to fall in that spring," Soun spoke up.

"Yes. So I've been told." Kuno gave Ranma a pointed look. Ranma had been the second person to point out how lucky he had been. His sister had been the first.

"Ranma, darling, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Kodachi practically materialized out of thin air and wrapped her arms around Ranma's neck.

"Hey! Get off me," Ranma grunted.

For no reason he could discern, Kuno had the insane urge to…giggle at the scene. He squashed the impulse. It would have been unlike him to giggle like a…like a girl.

Suddenly, Akane appeared, unnoticed by Kodachi. Her eyes narrowed as she scowled at the pair. "Ranmaaaaaa," she growled.

Kodachi, now sitting in front of Ranma, looked back at Akane, stuck her tongue out at her, and returned to hugging Ranma. Kuno noticed that the boy looked stiff and uncomfortable. Was he ill-equipped to deal with girls? It seemed like it, if this reaction was any indication.

Kuno saw Akane pull a bucket of water out of nowhere and he immediately got out of the way as the girl threw the contents at her fiancée and Kodachi.

Kodachi had been leaning forward to kiss Ranma when she felt cold water hit her. Her eyes sparked with fury. How dare she do that! That girl was going to pay! To Hell with her brother and her promise! As she brushed her wet hair back, she saw the pigtailed girl sitting right where her sweet Ranma had been. She had a worried and tense expression on her face as if she was waiting for an attack.

She also noticed that her brother had moved away from them. Obviously, he didn't want to change in front of everyone. It was possible they would laugh at him.

She brought her attention back to the girl before her. She had had her arms wrapped around Ranma, so the pigtailed girl couldn't have switched with Ranma without her noticing. Furthermore the pigtailed girl was wearing the same clothes Ranma had on. Was it possible that the pigtailed girl…?

"Ranma darling?" she asked softly. Over the girl's shoulder, Kodachi saw Kuno nodding.

"Yeah, it's me," the redhead answered.

Kodachi was stunned. All the times, she had attacked the pigtailed girl and it had been Ranma she had attacked! "Oh, Ranma darling, I'm so sorry!" she cried, drawing Ranma close to her. "I had no idea you and the girl were the same person!"

"How could you know?" Ranma sputtered. Kodachi was hugging her so tightly, she could barely breathe. "Boys don't go around changing into girls. At least, not normally."

"How…? Oh, of course." Kodachi gave her trademark laugh. "You fell in Spring of Drowned Girl just like my dear brother." There was a brief pause before a hand flew to her mouth. "Oops. I'm sorry brother. I didn't mean to tell."

"It is all right, sister. They found out several minutes ago."

 **Two Days Later- Friday**

Kuno inhaled deeply. It was finally the weekend and he looked forward to wearing clothes other than his school uniform and his kendo outfit, though he did enjoy wearing the latter quite a bit. He thought about the fumigation and the fact that it was almost done.

 _I'll be sleeping in my own room Tuesday night,_ he thought, smiling at the thought. He looked up the road and saw Akane and Ranma. He hadn't fought with Ranma since his secret was exposed and now he saw a chance to catch his rival off guard.

He silently pulled out his sword, raced toward the couple, and then took a flying leap, swinging his sword toward Ranma's head. It was the perfect silent attack except for one thing: Ranma suddenly vanished- or rather he had jumped onto the brick wall next to him. He looked down at his rival.

"Lame attack, Kuno. I saw it comin' a mile away."

"Curse you, Saotome!"

"I already have one curse, pal. I don't need another."

"One is certainly enough for me. Now, stand and fight!"

Ranma leaped off the wall and onto the street. "You'll have to catch me first," he said before taking off.

"Oh, real mature, Ranma," Akane yelled after him. She turned to persuade Kuno not to let Ranma bait him, but the upperclassman was already in pursuit. "Hey! Don't leave me here!" she called before storming off after them.

Kuno caught up to Ranma and started jabbing his sword at the boy. Ranma, noticing that Kuno was behind him, turned around, arms up in a defensive block. The swordsman pressed his attack, driving Ranma backwards. Neither of them noticed an old woman splashing cold water onto the street with her ladle. They also didn't stop as they were splashed with said water. They didn't stop fighting until they were at the Tendos front door. It was then that both of them realized they were girls now. They weren't too concerned about their wet clothes seeing as they were home and could put on some dry ones.

Kuno headed straight for the room she was sharing with Kodachi. She planned to grab some clothes before heating up some water since the water heater had been repaired the day before. She would put the dry clothes on after she was a guy again. She opened her bag and her mouth fell open. There were no other clothes!

How could she not have noticed earlier? Of course she knew who to blame. "Curse you Sasuke," she muttered. "How could you not think to pack extra clothes?" Kuno didn't know what to do. All her other clothes were in the wash and she certainly wasn't going to go around naked. It just wasn't proper, not to mention uncivilized.

As she glared at the empty bag, Kodachi walked in. She took in her brother's girl form, the wet clothes, and her expression before saying, "Problem, brother dear?"

"I'll say there is and I'm going to kill him."

"I sincerely hope you're not talking about my darling Ranma."

"I am not. I consider Saotome an opponent who helps hone my skills. I'm referring to Sasuke."

"Sasuke? What did he do?"

"See for yourself." Kuno gestured at the bag.

Kodachi looked and immediately saw the problem. "No more clothes."

"Precisely. Aside from the ones I have on, I have nothing left to wear. What am I going to do?"

 **What is Kuno going to do? Stay tuned for part three.**


	3. Part 3

**I'm doing a double update to finish this story. Now, we find out what Kuno's going to do about the lack of clothes.**

Part Three

Kodachi looked at her brother's now worried face and suddenly felt like laughing. Obviously, Kuno didn't see that the solution to her problem was right in front of her, but she, the Black Rose, did.

"Brother, you know you could borrow some of mine until your clothes are washed and dry," she purred, relishing the opportunity. "Of course that means you have to stay a girl."

"What!? I, Tatewaki Kuno, dress like a girl!? Absolutely not!" Kuno stormed out of the room, leaving a smug Kodachi behind.

 _Brother dear, you really have no other option. You're going to have to spend the weekend as a girl and you'll have to wear girl clothes. I'll just wait here for you to come back and admit defeat._

"Uh, Kuno baby? Your clothes are wet. You might want to put some dry ones on so you don't catch cold."

Kuno had just met up with Nabiki just as her girlfriend was removing her shoes. Her nonchalant tone made it clear that she thought Kuno turning into a girl was perfectly normal.

"I would put on dry clothes, Nabiki Tendo, but that option is not available to me. All of my clothes are in the wash."

Nabiki's tone was still even as she replied, "How terrible for you." She stood up and found herself eye level with Kuno.

 _How come I didn't realize Kuno baby was my height as a girl? Oh, this is too perfect._

Out loud, she said, "Come with me, Kuno baby. We're going to fix your clothes problem." She grabbed Kuno's hand before heading upstairs.

"How so?"

"Simple. You can borrow some of mine. Your clothes should be ready to wear by Sunday night."

 _Of course,_ Kuno realized. _It is so obvious. Nabiki wears pants most of the time and we're the same height now and-,_

"Wait. What's the catch?"

" 'Catch'?"

"Yes. Surely, you want some kind of payment."

"Not this time. If you don't change out of those clothes, you'll get a cold. Come on, in we go." Nabiki opened her bedroom door and pushed Kuno inside before following suite and closing the door.

Kuno was trembling inwardly as Nabiki flipped through her closet. She had never been in a girl's room before. She considered it inappropriate. If someone were to open the door right now, they wouldn't think Kuno being there was wrong. It made perfect sense since she was a girl, too.

 _I'm going to be spending the next two days as a girl. It's going to be a_ _long_ _two days_

Kuno turned her attention to Nabiki's closet. She saw numerous pants as well as shirts that she wouldn't mind borrowing. She opened her mouth to point out a few when Nabiki pulled out a skirt and examined it.

"I will not wear a skirt," she told her firmly.

Nabiki put the skirt back and as her hand drifted to a dress, Kuno added, "or a dress."

 _She's lucky she's not Kasumi's height_ , Nabiki thought. _She wouldn't have any choice in the matter._

Two hours later, both girls left the room. Kuno was now wearing a pair of black pants and a green and white horizontal-striped shirt tucked into the pants. She had refused to wear a bra yet she didn't want her breasts to bounce around so she settled for tucking the shirt in. Nabiki had suggested that they pick out other clothes for Kuno after dinner which was where they were going. Kuno agreed, knowing Kodachi wouldn't be happy that her help had been rejected while Nabiki's had been accepted.

Kuno couldn't believe how form-fitting girl's clothes were. The pants accented her hips and the shape of her legs. Her shirt simply reminded her of how full and round her breasts were. She couldn't believe girls would wear these kinds of clothes…or did she? As a guy, she found a girl's beauty was accented by wearing such clothes.

 _I'm only wearing them for two days,_ she reminded herself. _Afterwards, I won't be wearing girl clothes again._

The two girls entered the dining/living room and sat down, Nabiki next to Kasumi and Kuno next to Koadachi. Kuno saw Ranma smirking at her, no doubt because of the clothes. She shot him a glare before looking away.

She saw Akane glance at her before looking at Nabiki suspiciously. Obviously, Akane recognized the clothes, but was she thinking that Nabiki was blackmailing her? _Not that it matters,_ she thought as she accepted her bowl of rice.

 _That glare is beginning to annoy me,_ Kuno thought some time later. Kodachi had been glaring at her since dinner. She hadn't even spoken so Kuno couldn't even begin to guess what her problem was.

As Kuno put the last of her borrowed clothes away, she said, "What ails you, sister?"

"I offer my assistance and you reject it only to turn around and accept Nabiki Tendo's help."

"She is a hard woman to say no to."

"I would have thought you would choose your own sister over your girlfriend."

"You have not but skirts and dresses. Nabiki has pants I could wear."

Kodachi huffed, but said nothing more. What could she say? All she had were skirts and dresses. Her brother was a stubborn person and if she was intent on wearing pants only, nothing would get her to change her mind.

Kuno half-awoke Saturday morning to the feel of something stroking her body. She rolled over, eyes still closed, intent on going back to sleep. The stroking moved from her legs to her breasts. She didn't know what was causing those caresses, but it sure felt good.

She was jolted from her bliss by an ear-splitting scream, courtesy of Kodachi. Her eyes snapped open as she sat bolt upright. She became aware that her chest felt heavier than normal for her girl form. She looked down and found herself looking into Happosai's smiling, wrinkled face.

She screamed before delivering a punch that sent him flying across the room. "You vile dirty old man," she yelled, not caring if she woke up the rest of the house, if Kodachi's scream hadn't already woke them.

The door to their room opened behind her and she heard Akane say, "What is going on in here?"

Kuno pointed at Happosai. "That pervert was touching me in my sleep."

The little man chuckled. "Don't act like you didn't enjoy it, my dear."

Kuno blushed when she recalled how good those touches felt and then a wave of disgust washed over her. Even if she had been a guy and an old woman had been touching her, she still would have been disgusted.

"Grandfather Happosai," Akane sighed. "I told you not to bother our guests."

"Not bother pretty ladies like these?" Happosai gestured at the Kuno siblings. "You must be joking!"

Kodachi fired him a murderous look. "You try to lay a hand on me and you will be very sorry."

"Is that so? Well, here I come, my dear!" Happosai leaped through the air, aiming for the girl's chest. There was a snap and Happosai was lying on the floor, wrapped in a red gymnastics ribbon.

"I warned you, old man," Kodachi sneered.

Kuno sighed as she looked at the doorway. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Ranma leaning against the doorframe, smirking.

 _Mark my words, Ranma Saotome,_ she thought. _You won't be smirking for much longer._

 **Anyone cheering for what Kodachi just did? BTW, the clothes that Kuno's wearing may sound familiar and that was on purpose.**


	4. Part 4

Part Four

"Get away from me, old man!" Kuno screamed as she ran around the circular hallway with Happosai hot on her heels.

"You can't run forever," her tormentor chirped.

Kuno picked up the pace and rounded the corner past the living room. A second later, she heard Happosai exclaim, "Oh, my! Come to me, my silky beauty!"

Curious, she peered around the corner and saw the man rubbing a pair of ladies underwear against one cheek before bounding away, his chase forgotten.

Kuno fully emerged, a disgusted look on her face. "That man is absolutely sick," she declared.

The living room door slid open to reveal Ranma on the other side. "Yeah, he's sick all right," he agreed. "By the way, you're welcome for the distraction."

"You gave him that underwear!?"

"More like I threw it out into the hall. I knew he'd abandon the chase for it."

"Oh. Well, thank you…even though I didn't need help."

"Well, excuuuse me for saving your butt. Next time, I'll just sit there and laugh." With that, Ranma slammed the door closed, leaving Kuno to stand there and fume.

Kuno sat on the porch leading to the backyard trying to meditate, but the sounds of Genma and Ranma's sparring was rather distracting. She opened her eyes and scowled at the pair. How was she supposed to concentrate with all the noise they were making?

As she stood up to seek a quieter, more secluded spot, Ranma suddenly flew through the air and landed in the pond, courtesy of Genma.

"You're getting sloppy, Ranma," Genma scolded.

A pail of water came flying in from Genma's right, striking him in the head and splashing its contents on him. He went down as Ranma emerged from her hiding spot, smirking.

"Now, who's getting sloppy?" she drawled.

Genma got up, growled at her, and struck his arms in a combative position.

Ranma took a fighting stance as well. "Oh, you want some more, huh?"

Before either of them could make the next move, Happosai came flying out of nowhere, aiming for Ranma's chest. "Ranma, my boy!" he started to exclaim. He only got as far as "Ranma-," before said girl hit him on the head, landing him a couple of feet short of his goal.

"Dirty old man," Ranma said.

Happosai stood up, his battle aura staring to flare, and what an aura! Kuno couldn't believe the power she was sensing. He was obviously a very skilled martial artist. _And here I thought he was just a lecher._

"Ranma!" he growled. "How dare you strike your master!"

Ranma didn't seem to be fazed by the old man's anger nor his battle aura. It was quite possible she had encountered both before.

Happosai's line about being Ranma's master came back to Kuno and she frowned thoughtfully. Was it possible that Happosai had taught Ranma a few techniques? If so, perhaps she could persuade him to teach them to her.

"You don't want to have Happosai teach you anything," Akane said as Kuno practiced in the Tendo dojo later that Saturday afternoon.

"Why would that be, Akane Tendo?" Kuno asked as she launched a series of kicks and punches.

"I've seen the kind of "training" Happosai puts his students through, not counting Ranma."

Something in Akane's voice made Kuno think that persuading Happosai to train her wouldn't be a good thing after all. "What exactly is this so-called training?"

"He has them put on a lame disguise and then has them steal ladies' panties and bras for him."

Kuno's eyes widened. "He's the panty thief I've been hearing about?"

"The same."

"Why have any of you not turned him in already?"

"You sensed his aura earlier, right? Imagine what he could do with it. That aside, it seems he can't live without stealing them. He tried to break the habit once and it almost killed him. Literally."

"Oh. I see." So that was why the Tendos and Saotomes allowed these raids to happen. The old man would die if he stopped. Of course, that didn't make his advances toward her all right and she certainly wasn't going to put up with it.

"Get that thing away from me," Kuno demanded. "Leave me alone."

It was dinnertime and everyone was trying to enjoy their meal. But, Happosai was making it hard. He had pulled a bra out from under his shirt and was trying to get Kuno or Ranma-chan to model it for him. Needless to say, he wasn't having much luck.

"I'll leave you alone just as soon as you wear this. I don't know why you're not already."

Before Kuno could tell him why, the little man bounded over to Ranma and waved the bra in her face. "Here, Ranma. Put this on."

Ranma leaned back, a look of disgust on her face. "Forget it. No way."

Happosai pouted. "No fair. It's just one little favor."

"I will not be a party to your sick desires," Kuno declared.

"That goes double for me," Ranma piped in.

Happosai pouted again before leaping off the table, sitting down, and eating his dinner. All throughout the rest of dinner, he glared at Ranma and Kuno. Kuno had the distinct impression that the old man would never give up until one or both of them wore a bra for him.

 _I will never in a million years wear that thing,_ she vowed. _In any case, I'll be a man again in twenty-four hours._

Kodachi watched her brother as she slept. It was Sunday morning at last and that meant her brother's clothes would be dry by that evening. Kuno would be a boy again and all those problems with that old man would go away…maybe.

After all, Happosai knew Ranma was a boy and yet he still pestered him to wear a bra when Ranma was a girl. If Happosai found out that Kuno was boy and girl too, he would likely be pestered every time he came near the Tendos in girl form.

She shrugged. It wasn't her concern if her brother had problems that arose from her girl side. Kodachi stood up, got dressed, grabbed her gymnastics equipment, and headed for the dojo.

Kuno awoke to see Kodachi's bed empty and her ribbon missing. _She must be practicing,_ she thought. As Kuno got dressed, she thought wistfully of her clothes that were drying outside. In just several hours, they would be dry and her time as a girl would be over- at least until the next time she was splashed with cold water.

 _It's not so bad being a girl as long as that lecher isn't around_. She toyed with the idea of buying girl clothes but then dismissed the thought. After tonight, she would not be wearing girl clothes again.

Ranma was a boy again when Kuno saw him again. Happosai was also in the room, but he was watching TV while Ranma was reading a magazine. She glanced at the TV and saw sexy women in workout outfits. She promptly looked away and headed for the porch to meditate once again.

 _Why didn't I notice how my clothes don't fit comfortably?_ she thought that night.

She had on her kendo outfit and she found that it didn't fit quite right on her current body. Her breasts strained against her top while the bottom part was loose on her waist but tight around her hips. All in all it was rather uncomfortable. _Kasumi better hurry up with the hot water,_ she thought as she stood by the door leading to the backyard.

She smiled slightly in relief when Kasumi walked in with a steaming tea kettle. Everyone else was seated at the table, waiting for dinner to be brought out.

As Kasumi tilted the kettle's spout over Kuno's head, Happosai suddenly leaped through the air calling, "Oh, pretty lady!"

Happosai landed on his target, the chest, and found it to be rather flat. He looked up to see Kuno's irate face.

"You per-," he managed to say before Happosai leaped off.

Happosai glared at him. "So, it was you all the time, Kuno. Hmph, I liked you better as a girl."

The End


End file.
